


BFFs

by Wrestling_SWK (SnowWhiteKnight)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/Wrestling_SWK
Summary: Short little fics about Sami Zayn and Becky Lynch being friends





	BFFs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alliance is formed when Ellsworth tries to interfere in the second Women’s Money In The Bank match. Based on the images originally posted by @mamarusev on Tumblr

“I’m sorry the match ended the way it did. I was pulling for you,” Sami said sadly. 

Becky nodded. “I was pulling for you, too, man.”

**********

**One Week Later**

“No no no no!” JBL was yelling as James Ellsworth came running down the ramp. “He’s supposed to be banned from ringside!”

Charlotte turned just in time to receive an elbow to her face from Natalya. The second Women’s Money In The Bank match had been going on for nearly thirty minutes now. Tamina had been sent through a ladder by Becky’s Bex-Plex, right after she had Samoan Dropped Carmella from the top of the ladder to the mats outside the ring. Ellsworth went straight to her, trying to wake her up. He should have been taken out immediately, but the refs were preoccupied and hadn’t noticed him yet.

“Come on, Mel!” he squawked, picking her up and placing her on the ring apron. “You gotta get back in there.”

“Oh, no, you don’t, you lil’weasel,” Becky growled. Ellsworth took off, Becky giving chase. “Com back here and fight lika girl! You wantah win that briefcase, don’tcha??”

Ellsworth turned around to gauge how far away Becky was, and didn’t see the clothesline waiting for him. He went down, his head whipping backwards. Sami Zayn stood over him.

“I got this, Becks.” He gestured to the ring. “You don’t have to worry about him.”

Becky grinned at him. “You’re alright, Zayn,” she said before reentering the ring.


End file.
